Danica Pure-Spring
|Base ID = }} Danica Pure-Spring is a Nord priestess and healer of Kynareth found at the Temple of Kynareth in Whiterun. Interactions The Blessings of Nature She sends the Dragonborn to retrieve Nettlebane from Orphan Rock. With the dagger, the Dragonborn is to cut the Eldergleam Tree and bring Eldergleam Sap back to Danica. Thenceforward, she offers Master-level training in Restoration. Hired Muscle The Companions may ask the Dragonborn to intimidate her. After some brawling, she surrenders. Idgrod's Note Idgrod the Younger tasks the Dragonborn with delivering a letter to Danica, concerning the health of her brother. Danica has been providing potions to aid his condition. Dialogue "Welcome, child." :You're a priestess of Kynareth? "Indeed. The temple here in the city is my charge. The goddess's divine blessings have no doubt helped make Whiterun a thriving and prosperous city. After all, it is she who brings rain to our crops and fair weather on the harvest days." :Has the Stormcloak uprising affected your duties? "Somewhat, yes. At first it seemed a distant thing, heard only in the idle speech of guards and traders. When the wounded soldiers began to return from battle, I did what I could to help them. As more of the sick and injured came to the temple, my work as a healer became more important than my duty as a priestess. I wish only an end to the fighting, so that I can tend to the temple once more." "Travel great Skyrim, and Kynareth travels with you." Conversations ;Maurice Jondrelle Maurice: "What is it... what has happened to the Gildergreen? I have traveled long here to worship beneath its branches." Danica: "It was taken by a lightning strike. Wish I had time to deal with it, but it's hard enough with all these wounded from the war." Maurice: "Please, don't just let it stay like this. It's disgraceful." Danica: "I really don't have time to deal with you right now. Please just let me get back to my work." Maurice: "But this is supposed to be your work." ;Ahlam Quotes *''"Hello, child of Kynareth."'' *''"Lately, it seems, I am more nurse than priestess, tending those who have suffered, both in mind and body, from this terrible war."'' *''"These are trying times for us all, I know. Many come to the Temple of Kynareth to pray, and I assist them, as best as I'm able."'' *''"Grace of Kynareth be with you."'' *''"So, have you gotten Nettlebane back from those filthy Hagravens yet?"'' —During "The Blessings of Nature" *''"Travel great Skyrim, and Kynareth travels with you."'' Trivia *She will grieve over the death of Acolyte Jenssen should he die. *Danica dislikes hagravens, as she refuses to touch Nettlebane after the Dragonborn retrieves it for her and refers to the creatures as "filthy." *She will send hired thugs if the Dragonborn steal some items inside the Temple. Appearances * de:Danica Reine-Quelle es:Danica Manantial Puro fr:Danica Pure-Source it:Danica Fonte Pura pl:Danica Piękno-Wiosny ru:Даника Свет Весны uk:Даніка Чисте джерело Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Skyrim: Priests Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters